More than Love
by whtevritis2
Summary: Steve Rogers starts going to college in order to learn about the new time he's living in. That's where he meets Annabel and decides that maybe it's time to let go of his past. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you've read my other stories you'll know that I write in 1st person. This will be no different, but I am going to try so etching new and switch between 1st person and 3rd to get a more complete picture. Let me know what you think!

"College? You think I should go to college?" Steve was confused, but more so nervous. He never really fit in with peers from his own time let alone trying to do it now.

"What better way to learn about what you missed than by taking a class on it. It will even help to catch you up on the pop culture of today." Steve had never had a chance to go to college in his own time, but had wanted to. He looked down at the packet in his hand before looking back up at Fury.

"Alright, I'll sign up."

(Annabel POV)

I was waiting in line at the registrar to pay my tuition and it was taking forever. I could never send the check in or pay online it always made me too nervous. I preffered to go in hand over the check and get a receipt. Then I would go home and file that receipt. It just made me feel better to have paper copies, unfortunately the wait to do so was always a pain.

"Excuse me?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a chest. I looked up and saw a handsome blonde. He looked every bit the American All-star with blonde hair, blue eyes and built like a quarterback.

"Yes?"

"Well I need to pay my tuition and someone pointed me here, but there wasn't a sign. I was wondering if I was in the right place." He blushed and glanced down before looking back up at me.

"You're in the right place. I'm doing the same." He smiled and I melted.

"Alright, thank you for your help." I nodded before turning back towards the windows.

I wanted to keep talking to him, but didn't have the guts. I got way too nervous talking to people and couldn't bear to get brushed off if I tried to start a conversation. He was probably taken anyway. He was good looking and polite. It was mine turn shortly after I finished talking to the man and I quickly paid my bill before turning to leave.

As I walked past him he smiled and held his hand up in a wave. I blushed and held my hand up briefly before power walking towards the doors. I walked out of the building and towards the bus stop wondering why I hadn't been born with more social skills. While waiting for the bus I saw the man come out of the building and get on a motorbike parked out front. Well he just became even more desirable.

Guys like that would want a more out going girl not someone more introverted. Besides he probably had a girlfriend. Still that guy would get my friends to stop teasing about getting a boyfriend. The bus arrived and I quickly got on sitting next to the window near the back. When we got to the stoplight. I saw the man on his motorbike one lane over. He sat straight up and watched the cars moving across the street as he waited for the light.

Yeah he was probably taken.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks Sprklz03, and as this chapter would lead you to believe I do hope to make the chapters longer, I just wanted to put out that first one quick. Thanks to DiaDeLosMuertos as well!

Also sorry this has taken so long to put up. Midterms have started and so I no longer have as much time to procrastinate. Hopefully I will be able to do more writing/updating soon...with longer chapters as well...but maybe not so don't get your hopes up.

* * *

Sitting in class always made me nervous. I always got there early, especially on the first day, and would sit by myself. As more people would come I would be caught between wanting people to sit by me or not. I hated to have someone sit next to me and then be obnoxious in some way. On the other hand I didn't want to be continually passed up and left sitting alone seeming to be the lonely girl.

Although, I suppose in a way I was the lonely girl. I never had class with friends so I always sat by myself. I kept myself occupied by writing out a shopping list for that night. Maybe always doing things before class is what kept people from sitting by me. Maybe seemingly doing work made me unapproachable.

"Is someone sitting here?" I turned and looked up at the voice and froze.

It was him. As I stared at him mouth agape I slowly shook my head. He reached into his bag and pulled out notebook before setting it down by the chair. He sat down and pulled the desk up from the side of the chair. He then looked over at me and I blushed. I had been staring at him the entire time.

"You probably don't remember me, but I asked you about where to pay tuition the other day." He scratched the back of his neck blushing slightly. "I'm Steve." He held out his hand to me.

"I'm Annabel and I remember." I took his hand and shook it. He reached forward and gripped the top of his notebook.

"I hoped I hadn't made enough of a fool of myself to have you remember." I laughed slightly and I could see him blush.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. I thought I had made a fool of myself." I blushed wishing I hadn't said that as he laughed slightly.

"Well we can both agree to ignore it as our first meeting and count this instead." I laughed and nodded.

"So what's your major." I wish I was better at small talk.

"I haven't really chosen yet. I'm late to start college and haven't really put any thought into it yet." He shifted in his seat and I realized how small it was for him. "What about you?"

"I'm majoring in history." He turned and looked at me intrigued which surprised me. Usually people smiled and nodded before changing the subject, history was generally a bore to most people.

"What area of history?"

"Well technically pre-1600s England, but my internship specializes in wars throughout history."

"So you know a lot about wars?" Steve smiled looking at me and I blushed nodding.

"Hundred Years War?" I nodded.

"American Revolution?" Nod.

"Civil War?" Nod.

"World War II?" Steve looked down at his desk fiddling with the notebook.

"Name a major war and I probably know about it." I smiled as he looked back up at me.

"I'm fairly interested in wars myself." He smiled at me.

"I could tell. You kinda give off a soldier vibe." He looked slightly startled.

"What makes you say that."

"I don't know. It's just how you hold yourself." I shrugged slightly blushing. "I can't really explain it, but it's like my brother."

"Your brother's in the military." He perked up a bit.

"Yes he's retired now. He did three tours of duty in Afghanistan, but was injured on the last and could no longer serve." I smiled. I was proud of my brother and loved talking about him. "He's a mechanic now."

"I have a lot of respect for a man willing to serve his country."

"Well was I right?" He looked over slightly confused. "About you being a soldier."

"I served a while ago, but I'm not in the military anymore. I try to serve my country in other ways." Steve was looking down at the desk, like he was ashamed of himself.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. There's nothing wrong with retiring."

He smiled slightly at me before a man walked to the podium in front of the class. We both quickly turned to the front of the room and looked at the awkward man standing there. He waved slightly before clearing his throat.

"So Professor Thomas was in Oxford giving a series of lectures and apparently his connecting flight was canceled. You're off the hook today and hopefully he'll back on Wednesday."

I frowned this was my last class I could have been home watching Netflix by now. I turned slightly looking at Steve as I put my notebook away. He put his things away before pulling out a list and looking at it confused. I watched him for few moments before pulling my bag over my shoulder and standing. Steve quickly grabbed his bag standing up and moving out of the aisle.

In a two hundred person class the odds of seeing Steve again next class weren't very good. Maybe he didn't know where his next class was. I had never been bold in my life and this might be my chance. If I made a huge fool of myself oh well, I could avoid him for a semester and then never see him again.

"Having trouble finding your next class." I flicked the piece of paper he was holding. Steve smiled slightly blushing a little bit.

"No, this was my last class. I need to go finish getting my books and I can't seem to figure out where any of them are."

"You mean at the bookstore." He blushed harder nodding. I tried not to smile. "The system takes a little getting used to. Come on I'll help you." I started walking out of the room with Steve following after me.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I wouldn't want to take up your time." I turned and smiled at him.

"I don't mind. I have to pick up my physics textbook anyway." He smiled at me as we walked out of the class and to the school's bookstore.


End file.
